Kheel (Elder)
Kheel was a prominent member of the Council of Elders. History In 2005, Kheel agreed to meet with the demon Zankou along with Sandra, because Zankou stated he had information about the Avatars. Zankou disclosed information about Leo Wyatt being an Avatar. Kheel asked Zankou if he had any proof, and he told him he saw Leo using Avatar powers; more importantly, he had felt Leo's Avatar powers when he used them on him during an attack on the Charmed Ones. Later, Kheel and Sandra were amongst the six Elders who questioned Leo as to whether or not he was an Avatar. When Leo stated that he was an Avatar he told Kheel, Sandra and the others that the Avatars are good and they want to create a world where Good and Evil does not exist, a world without conflict. Kheel stated that it was not possible, because evolution such as that takes millennia, and that it cannot happen overnight. Unable to convince Leo to accept their views on the matter, the six Elders apparently decided that Leo was now a threat that had to be eliminated: Kheel nodded to another Elder, who shot a bolt of electricity at Leo to kill him. However, Leo was unphased and unaffected by it. Then Kheel and the others all shot electricity at him, making him fall backwards, groaning in pain. Upon seeing this, they all stopped, confused and worried, given that their combined attack should have killed Leo, and that it was impossible that he was invulnerable to it. After being told by Leo that the fate of the world was no longer in their hands, Kheel gave Leo a look of sad resignation, and proceeded to orb out with the Elders. Kheel appeared again after the Avatars' attempt to create Utopia failed, meeting Leo along with Sandra. Both he and Leo instantly got into a short-lived, yet heated argument: he was still fiercely bitter about Leo siding with the Avatars rather than with the Elders, and thought that he and his colleagues had been far too lenient with him. Leo, on the other hand, harboured deep resentment with the fact that the Elders had the cheek to claim over-leniency with him, even after trying to kill him. Their fight was quickly broken up by Sandra, who calmly and sensibly pointed out that both ''Leo and the Elders were to blame in this matter, and that it would be best for them to put the past behind them. Kheel agreed, but added that Leo still needed to do penance for his betrayal. Leo responded with what he considered was his defense: what he did, he did it for his family and his world, and that he had only been trying to make a better world for both his family ''and the Elders. To this, Kheel mockingly retorted with a "Too bad you failed." Most probably sensing - and seeking to avoid - another meaningless argument breaking out, Sandra politely requested Kheel to let Leo and herself talk alone, at which point Kheel orbed away. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport from one location to another through the use of orbs. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to unleash bolts of lightning. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. *'Elder Powers:' All the powers commonly associated with the Elders. Notes and Trivia *Kheel, as well as a sorcerer of the same name seen in the Book of Shadows, were named after Curtis Kheel, one of Charmed's writers. Appearances Kheel appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Pages needing attention